Where is my Valentine?
by YaoiYaoiYeah
Summary: Enzan,Netto WAFFy Yaoi. Netto receives a speical box of chocolate. Happy Valentine!


Where is my Valentine?  
by YYY

Netto's father took Netto's mother out for dinner tonight; so Netto was home alone by himself. It was a cold night so Netto decided to make some chicken noodles soup to warm himself up. The young Net battler was making the soup when someone knocked on the door.

Netto opened the door and the man outside said, "I have a delivery for Netto Hikari."

"That's me, thank you!" Netto took the package and said, "You work so hard. It's not fun working in such cold weather. You want to come in and have a cup of tea to warm up a little bit?"

"That will be wonderful." The delivery guy walked into the house.

Netto made some tea for the guy. While the guy drank his tea, Netto opened the package. "This is great! I have been waiting for this!" The Net battler said.

"You have?" The delivery guy asked.

"Yeah, it's a box of chocolate from the person I love." Netto answered.

"Oh, yes, today is Valentine, isn't it? It's nice to receive a box of chocolate from the person you love today."

"He is the vice president of a huge company and he is traveling around Europe to go on business conferences. I really miss him." Netto said, "Every time when he goes to a new place, he will get a box of chocolate and sends it to me. I got chocolate from seven different countries now. Those chocolate tells me where he is."

"Do you miss him?"

Netto sighed. All of his friends were out at the movies, amusement parks or romantic restaurants and he was all alone on Valentine. "I miss him a lot, especially today! It's Valentine and all my friends are out with the one they love. I feel very lonely and I wish to be with the one I love too. But I know how busy he is. I just hope that he isn't working too hard. I wonder where he is now."

"Why don't you open the package sees where the chocolate is from?"

"Italy or Germany, maybe?" Netto opened the package. The chocolate is not from Italy or Germany. The young net battler said confused, "The chocolate is from here! And it's a box of chocolate from the store around the corner of my house."

"Maybe he is here right now." The deliver guy said.

"It can't be. He is in Europe right now." Netto said.

The delivery guy took off his hat, he was actually Enzan in disguise. "Surprise, Netto."

Netto blanked. He then pinched himself in the cheek. "Ouch!" The pain made Netto yelped in pain.

"Hey! What are you doing pinching yourself like that?" Enzan said as he rub Netto's face.

"I just want to make sure this isn't a dream. There is no way you will be here unless I'm dreaming. You are supposed to be a million miles away!" Netto said.

"I don't want you to spend Valentine alone. So I fly here to see you." Enzan said.

"But what about all your business conferences?"

"Don't worry about that. I'm done with my conference today and I don't have another conference until tomorrow afternoon. I can fly back to Europe tomorrow morning. Tonight I'm all yours. So, what do you want to do? I can take you to the park, or the movies, or we can have dinner in any restaurant you want."

Netto was very happy Enzan flies thousands of miles to see him between conferences, and he could tell how tired Enzan was. Enzan must have rushed here right after his today conference; and the young vice president needed to rush back to Europe early tomorrow.

"Why don't we stay home tonight?" Netto said.

"Are you sure? There must be tons of things you want me to do with you today."

"I don't want you to be tired. You still need to work tomorrow. Come on, my dad came and took my mom out. We got the place by ourselves."

"Something smells good." Enzan said as he looked into the kitchen.

"Oh yeah, I forgot I was cooking." Netto went into the kitchen and stirred his soup. Enzan looked over Netto's shoulder and asked, "what are you making?"

"Chicken noodles. Want some?" Netto offered. He scooped a spoonful of soup and put it next to Enzan's mouth.

"The soup taste wonderful." Enzan complimented.

"Don't lie. You were all over Europe. You must have been in all the super nice Franch and Italian restaurants. I bet you have tons and tons of fancy food."

"You're feeding me the soup. That makes it the best soup in the world."

Netto smiled and planted a light kiss on Enzan's cheek. "Let's eat."

After the two of them finished eating, they relax comfortably on the sofa. "Thank you for flying all the way here to see me." Netto said as he gave Enzan a massage.

"If this is what I get when I come here, I will come here all the time." Enzan said. His body was sore and tired from all the working and traveling, and a massage from Netto was the best thing on earth.

"Happy Valentine, Enzan. I love you." Netto said as he planted a light kiss on Enzan's cheek.

"I love you too." Enzan said as he fell asleep on Netto's shoulder.

--Owari—

Happy Valentine to all the great fanficcers here.

"Hmm…Netto…do you always invite delivery guys into your house?" Enzan asked jealously.


End file.
